


糖果诱惑

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	糖果诱惑

东海吃完饭还是选择去银赫家待着，进门直奔卧室在床上肆意翻滚。东海起身坐在床头，把手机放在床头充电，这时他注意到床头柜上放着一个精致的盒子，上面写着“李东海”。  
“赫宰要送我的？”东海伸手打开盒子，里面整整齐齐摆了六颗糖，这糖也看不出来是什么牌子。“早晚都是我的，先开一颗尝尝。”说着东海就挑了一颗含进嘴里，“嗯？这什么味道。”“糖”的味道并不是很美好，不过东海还是忍着吃完了，他一边在床头看书一边等着银赫回来。

不知道过了多久，东海觉得有些燥热，甚至后来到无法集中注意力的程度。东海觉得实在难受就起身去浴室打算泡个澡。坐在浴缸里被温水包围让东海觉得好受多了，但低头看到自己的欲望有些微微抬头，东海想起最近他和银赫都没怎么做过了。东海伸手开始自己解决躁动的欲望，脑海里想着以往赫宰性感的样子，手上的动作不断加快，快感也一阵阵涌了上来，“唔，赫宰”在东海喊出银赫名字的一刻，白浊也溅落在自己的小腹上。

东海喘着粗气，意识稍稍清明，这才知道刚在自己做了什么，然而来不及让东海多想，灼热的感觉从东海的小腹蔓延到全身，刚刚发泄过的欲望居然又有抬头的趋势。东海这个时候意识到可能是刚才那块糖的问题，该死的李赫宰肯定又是买了什么乱七八糟的东西打算折腾他。

 

银赫今天一个人开车去聚餐，所以也没喝酒，只是身上有很重的味道，所以打算先换衣服洗个澡。不过在此之前先给东海打个电话，把他叫来试试他新买的好东西。掩盖住自己“猥琐”的心思后，银赫拿起手机······

“咦？”东海的手机铃声在房间里响起，“东海？”  
银赫循着手机铃声来到卧室，看见放在床头的手机······旁边被拆开的盒子。  
“糟了，东海，你在哪呢，你在家吗？”  
“赫宰，浴室”银赫朦朦胧胧的声音从浴室传来，他疾步走进浴室，就看见东海赤身裸体的待在浴缸里，湿漉漉的无力攀附着浴缸。  
东海喘着粗气，眼睛红红的，“赫宰，难受”  
银赫赶紧把东海从水里抱出来放回床上，然后扯过一个浴巾把东海身上的水擦干，“来东海，咱们先擦擦干，别感冒了。”看着东海轻轻挣扎，银赫温柔的哄着。  
“赫宰，帮帮我，难受”东海看着眼前忙碌的银赫，这火是他惹的他就得负责灭，于是东海靠近银赫搂着脖子就吻住了他。

东海身上的温度很烫，嘴巴接触到银赫的那一刻就好像久旱逢甘霖。随v着两人热情的拥吻，银赫逐渐除去身上的衣物最终两人坦诚相对。

“啊~”因为药物的原因，东海比平常还要热情，后面的穴口早就一张一合等待有人开拓，所以银赫的两根手指轻松的就伸了进去，并且伴随着东海满足的叹息。  
“赫宰，直接进来”  
银赫忍得下面胀痛，可现在可不敢听东海的话，不然现在是爽了，后面可有的罪受。“马上就好了”银赫加快手上的动作，又加了根手指。

银赫进入的同时也低头吻住东海，这时的吻极具侵略性和煽惑性，唇齿交融，舌头不停探弄舔舐，仿佛要将东海拆骨入腹。东海觉得自己像海浪上漂着的一叶扁舟，不停起伏，他现在只能喘息连呻吟声都发不出来。

理智早已被两人抛到九霄云外，只有越来越清晰强烈的快感。银赫放开东海的唇，钳住他的腰开始了猛烈进攻，持续快节奏的撞击着脆弱的肠壁，剧烈的快感从敏感点一直传到大脑，让东海后背发麻。

“哈啊~不行了，慢···呀”  
银赫就着两人连接的姿势将东海抱着坐了起来，底下的抽插逐渐慢了下来。银赫轻咬了东海的喉结，东海全身紧绷，微微颤抖，下面的小口咬的越来越紧。  
银赫微微一笑，呼吸洒在东海脸颊，然后开始舔弄东海的喉结。  
“啊~~”东海惊喘，上下夹击让东海丢盔弃甲。

随着银赫猛地在前列腺上的撞击，东海眼前一片白光，耳边一切声音瞬间消失。他搂着银赫的脖颈，头无力地搭在银赫肩膀。

第一回合结束，银赫抱着东海躺回床上。东海拉着银赫的胳膊张嘴就是一口，然后用怨恨的眼光看看他，“以后不许把这些乱七八糟的东西往我身上用。”  
银赫笑着摸了摸东海的后腰，“你不是挺喜欢的?”  
接受到一个警告意味的眼神后，银赫保证他以后不会买乱七八糟的东西了。

东海满意的微笑，大腿在被子里磨蹭着银赫两腿之间，“看你这么乖给你礼物”  
“你不累吗？”  
“药效还没退，再来”


End file.
